The Decision
by heronweatherj8
Summary: Adrien doesn't know what to do. His mother is back but she returns into his life in a shocking way- with his childhood nickname and a miraculous in tow. Shall he forgive her for abandoning him and his father or let her explain? Also on A03.


"There have been reports of another akuma attack near the Eiffel tower. Citizens have been advised to stay in their houses and remain there until Ladybug and Chat Noir can stop this attack"  
I paused the TV. This has been the third attack in 4 days. Sighing I call out to my kwami.  
"Plagg, transform me!"  
I feel the magic wash over my body and transform me into the Parisian superhero Chat Noir. I feel invigorated. With another quick glance as to where the akuma was last sighted, I vault out of my bedroom window into the danger.

I was prepared to fight and protect my Lady, so when I got to the akuma, you could say I was shocked to see my Lady nowhere in sight and in her place an older woman fighting the akuma. I could see the akuma's confusion as he roared to where Ladybug and Chat Noir were.

I felt my cat ears twitch, signifying someone close. I turn around just in time to see my Lady land on the roof, confusion clear on her face, as she walked towards me.  
"Chat why aren't you trying to stop the akuma?" she asks.

I bow lowly to her, with a smirk on my face and gently take her hand.  
"Bonjour, bugaboo, if you haven't seen our little akuma purroblem seems to be taken care with" she stares clueless at me as I sweep my arm to the view below us.

She follows to where my arm is pointing and curiosity fills her eyes.  
"Do you know who she is?" she wonders aloud. I shake my head before suggesting too go help clear up the problem.

By the time we get there, the feathered woman has the akuma in her hand and is looking towards us kindly. As we walk closer to her I get a sense as if I know this woman before me. I observe her and see she has blond, almost golden, hair tied up on her head in a fancy knot with feathers sprouting from her bun. She wears a dress covered in what seems to be peacock feathers which flow around her knees softly as she stands adjacent to us.

She curtseys to us and with a smile introduces herself as Paon blue. She gently passes the akuma to Ladybug before standing next to me. I turn to her and freeze. Standing right next to me I can see her in more detail and as I look at her eyes, it feels like I've been punched in the stomach.

She also seems to be frozen, her smile gone, replaced with a disbelieving stare. Slowly she brings up her gloved hand to my cheek in bewilderment, as if she cannot believe what she is seeing. Tears form in her eyes and a smile starts to form on her face before turning into a giant grin.  
"Mon petite plume"

With that I break out of my reverie and pull my face away from her hand. Recognition fills me as I see the _miraculous_ version of my mother in front of me. The mother, I mentally point out I haven't seen in years. Why was she back?

I look away from her to see the city cleaned and Ladybug looking at my mother and I worriedly. I give her a reassuring nod before vaulting towards the nearest rooftop. As I prepare myself to leap to the next one, I feel the familiar grip of LB'S yoyo wrapping around my leg. She pulls lightly as to ask me if I'm okay.

I turn around to face my lady but my smile quickly drops when I see who is hovering next to her.  
"Chat are you okay? You ran off quite quickly then". Ladybug gently asks. My heart melts at her words of care. I am brought out of my trance as _Paon blue steps_ forward _._  
"Mon petite plume" she repeat's and I can't help but flinch at her supposed words of comfort. I see Ladybug raise her eyebrows, curiosity forming on her face.  
"Chat. Chat Noir. Please look at me, please my darling, I have so much to tell you" she begs.

That was the wrong thing to say. I whip my head towards her and glare at her.  
" no wonder you have so much to say since I haven't seen you in years. You have no idea what it's been like since you up and abandoned us. I don't think you deserve the name Paon blue least of all Mere." I exhale deeply before turning away from my mother to look at LB.

Her hands are to her mouth in shock at my revelation, her eyes wide with unshed tears. She walks up to me and before I can do anything she has me wrapped up in a hug. The feelings of warm arms around me knock down my emotional walls. Realisation crawls in and my legs collapse beneath me. My lady follows me to the ground and gently strokes my hair therapeutically as I sob on her shoulder.

I open my eyes to see my mother staring forlorn at us, tears streak down her pretty face before she shakily stands up. She seems to pause as if she doesn't know what to do and I hope that she won't come forward. She sighs before turning around and gliding off the edge of the building. Presumably for a place to transform back into Cordelia Agreste. I sigh in relief as she disappears from sight.

Ladybug, forever caring, keeps on comforting me until her earrings start to beep warning her of her transformation back into her civilian self. Still she leaves only when she has the promise of meeting with her tomorrow night. With that she throws her yoyo off towards the landscape and follows after it quickly. When she is no longer in sight I shakily stand up to whatever may meet me at home.

 _ **Hope you enjoyed this piece. This is part of a two shot and I'll hopefully have the ending out soon. All rights go to Thomas Astruc and ZAG. Please review and comment if you think Adrien shall forgive his mother? xx**_


End file.
